


Socks and Shenanigans

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Gift Exchange, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lucky socks, M/M, Tenzou is just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi has lucky socks... and Tenzo is confused. Written as a gift for Ohayohimawari for The Kakashi Lounge's March 30 minute gift exchange!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	Socks and Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/gifts).



> This WAS written in 30 minutes... so please excuse any grammar mishaps. Enjoy!

It started on a Monday. Tenzo and Kakashi had been given two weeks off after their last mission went absolutely terribly. It was a blessing… right up until Kakashi walked out of their bedroom in the most hideous socks he had ever seen. They were white, with sparkly shamrocks all over them. 

Normally, Tenzo could excuse random things like this as just another one of the copy nin's quirks. Kakashi did some  _ strange things.  _ It was similar to that time he had brought a squirrel into the house for "ninja training". 

At least it was… but Kakashi simply  _ didn't take them off.  _ He wore the ugly things for two solid days before Tenzo finally asked him about it. 

"Senpai, what's with the socks?" Tenzo asked, exasperated with his captain's weird antics. 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, looking down at the socks like he had forgotten they were even there. "These?" He asked innocently, gesturing down to the strange things covering his feet. "They're my lucky socks." 

Tenzo was dumbstruck.  _ Lucky socks? _ They were ninja. They didn't even  _ wear  _ socks 90% of the time. In fact, Tenzo had  _ never  _ seen Kakashi wear them before. "...okay then."

It was two days later, and Kakashi  _ still  _ hadn't taken them off. Tenzo sighed, watching as Kakashi disappeared into the bathroom for a shower. Tenzo had tried asking him to take them off, but his boyfriend had simply looked at him like he was being asked to chew his own arm off. 

Instead, Tenzo snuck into the bathroom to try to steal them. Looking down at his Senpai's pile of clothes… the socks  _ weren't there.  _ "Kakashi? Are you… wearing your socks in the shower?" He asked, amazed how far Kakashi was willing to go for such a strange joke. Was it a joke? He couldn't even tell anymore. 

Kakashi popped his head out from behind the curtain, looking at his kohai in confusion. "Well… they wouldn't be very  _ lucky  _ if I took them off, would they?" He answered, cocking his head before disappearing back into the shower. 

Tenzo sputtered, the older man's craziness becoming just a bit too much for him to handle. He left the bathroom, settling himself on the couch. 

Just as he suspected, Kakashi came out still in his awful socks. They appeared to be dry, and Tenzo couldn't do anything but stare with his jaw dropped. 

~

The next day, Tenzo left a number of spots of water on the floor. Kakashi walked through, heading for the coffee machine as per usual. He walked right through the trail Tenzo had left, and the Anbu cheered in his head. Surely, Kakashi wouldn't be comfortable walking around in wet socks. 

_ Nothing happened.  _

Kakashi continued on as if he didn't have wet fabric squishing up under his toes, and Tenzo could only shake his head. 

Finally, Tenzo changed tactics. Kakashi was washing dishes when he walked up behind him, wrapping his strong arms around his captain's slim hips and nuzzling his neck. 

"I love when you do chores shirtless." Tenzo mumbled into his skin, nipping and kissing his way around the pale throat. Kakashi hummed, tilting his head back and leaning his weight on Tenzo. 

"Mmmm… Tenzo. Shall we take this to the bedroom?" 

Tenzo answered by reaching down and cupping Kakashi's already hardened erection. 

In a flash, they were in their shared room, kissing and touching and pressing against each other in a hurried frenzy. 

Tenzo's shirt was ripped off, and Kakashi's pants were undone. Clothes were flying everywhere, landing haphazardly on the floor and nearby furniture. Tenzo pushed Kakashi down onto the bed, leaning over him to kiss a milky white thigh before reaching down to remove the horrendous socks. 

Instead of grabbing Kakashi's feet, he closed his hands in the open air. Kakashi was across the room, naked aside from his "lucky" socks. Really, he looked ridiculous, but the glare he was giving Tenzo kept him from laughing. 

"You only brought me in here to take off my socks!" Kakashi shouted indignantly, crossing his arms in a huff. 

Tenzo rolled his eyes. "Don't forget, Kakashi… this was  _ your  _ idea."

"Yeah… but I didn't know you were just trying to  _ trick  _ me!" Kakashi said in a pout, refusing to look Tenzo in the eyes. 

Tenzo smiled. "I just like it better when you're  _ actually  _ naked." 

Kakashi's pout lessened, but he still wouldn't look over. 

Tenzo smirked, looking his boyfriend up and down. He wanted to get his hands back on the wonderfully muscled body. "If you take them off… I'll make sure that those socks are the  _ farthest  _ thing from your mind." 

Kakashi finally looked at him, one dark eye watching him closely while the other remained shut. "And how do you intend to do  _ that _ ?" He asked, his voice deepening and his dick twitching a bit. 

Tenzo chuckled. "I'm going to fuck you down into this mattress so hard that your eyes will cross." 

Kakashi blushed brightly, his entire chest lighting up in a beautiful pink hue. He mumbled his answer. "Well… I guess if you dislike them  _ that much _ ." 

_ Finally.  _ The socks were thrown to the floor, and Kakashi was back under Tenzo where he belonged. 

Kakashi smirked up at him, opening his sharingan with the largest shit-eating grin on his face. It was at that moment that Tenzo realized that this had been Kakashi's plan  _ all along.  _

He didn't mind… not if it ended up like  _ this.  _

~

Later, after Kakashi and Tenzo finally caught their breath again, Kakashi turned onto his side to look at his boyfriend. "I  _ told you  _ they were lucky socks."

Tenzo scoffed.  _ "How  _ are they lucky?" 

Kakashi laughed. "I don't know… I certainly  _ feel  _ like I just got pretty lucky." 

Tenzo rolled his eyes, giving his stubborn boyfriend a smack on top of his head. 


End file.
